1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel decreasing a manufacturing cost and improving a durability thereof and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display panel includes an array substrate including a switching element, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and including a color filter and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a first base substrate. The color filter substrate includes a second base substrate. The display panel includes two base substrates so that a manufacturing cost of the display panel may increase.